


Por siete vidas

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se quedó estupefacto, sorprendido y abochornado, no había explicación pertinente para expresar su estado.<br/>—Kanon... —respondió el General por completo ido; acaso, ese hombre ¿no se daba cuenta de quién era? Quiso creer que todo era una mala jugada de su mente o que el otro era un espejismo, sin embargo el menor despejó, sin saberlo, su gran duda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por siete vidas

Llevaba un pantalón holgado de color azul oscuro y caminaba con prisa. Observó el interior del bar... una sola mesa vacía; se quitó la campera quedándose solo con una camiseta negra y se acercó a la barra, dispuesto a pedir su desayuno.

 

—Hola, buenos días —le saludó la joven empleada, una chica no muy agraciada ni simpática, pero de mirada intensa.

—Hola... —el muchacho rubio fue al punto— Un té común, eggs on toast, jamón, tocino, salchicha asada, cereal con leche, y... —se quedó pensativo, viendo la carta abierta sobre el mostrador—, aros de cebolla rebozados.

 

Se hizo un momento de silencio. La joven pelirroja se quedó estupefacta. Debía tener un estómago de hierro ese hombre, además de mucha hambre, eso estaba claro.

 

—¿A-Algo más? —dudó la empleada.

—No, eso es suficiente. ¡Ah! —recordó— Judías blancas con tomate, agregue eso por favor...

—¿Espera su pedido aquí o quiere que se lo lleve a la mesa?

—No, prefiero esperarlo.

 

El joven era apuesto, pero ella no le sonreía como solían hacerlo sus compañeras. Apoyó un codo en el mostrador y con barbilla en la palma abierta de la mano, suspiró de cansancio. ¿Cansado de qué? Si no había ido a trabajar, quizás cansado de su vida lineal, monótona y aburrida.

 

Al mismo tiempo que el rubio esperaba por su pedido, un hombre de pelo azulado abría la puerta de ese mismo bar, mirando el interior para encontrarse con el mismo panorama.

 

Kanon visualizó una mesa vacía y allí fue a sentarse como burla del destino. Como si los Dioses lo hubieran colocado allí apropósito. Lo cierto es que el General de Poseidón no era el mismo desde Hades; desde ya que no, una guerra tenía el don de destrucción y cambio, sumido en la desesperación de no saber qué hacer con su vida cargaba sobre los hombros el estigma del traidor. Suspiró, esperando a que alguien fuera a atenderlo, sin embargo escuchó una voz masculina reclamándole a sus espaldas.

 

—Disculpa, ese era mi lugar. Yo estaba en la barra pidiendo, pero llegué primero.

—Podemos compartirlo —propuso el griego en un perfecto inglés, con un acento quizás algo extraño— No me molesta.

—No se trata de que si a ti te molesta o no. Es mi lugar, yo decido —El joven ingles se quedó con las palabras atoradas a mitad de garganta, el hombre de facciones fuertes volteó para observarlo quedándose con una cara de asombro antológica— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó aun más molesto, y sin opciones dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa para sentarse frente al extranjero.

 

Kanon se quedó estupefacto, sorprendido y abochornado, no había explicación pertinente para expresar su estado. Frente a él estaba un joven que conocía demasiado bien, o por lo menos había tenido el gusto de enfrentar en un pasado no tan lejano.

 

—Mínimamente dime cómo te llamas, y deja de mirarme así. ¿Nunca viste a un inglés?

—Kanon... —respondió el General por completo ido; acaso ese hombre ¿no se daba cuenta de quién era?

 

El rubio le dio un sorbo a su té e ignoró al otro para comenzar a comer. Cuando habló, lo hizo con la boca llena.

 

—No eres de aquí, ¿cierto? —El acento extraño se lo había indicado.

—Grecia... —Kanon seguía en un estado catatónico y contestaba como telegrama.

—Eres raro, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Sí...

 

Silencio.

 

—¿Y? —continuó el inglés posando sus profundos ojos sobre el griego.

—¿Y qué?

—¿No me preguntarás cómo me llamo? —se indignó.

 

Kanon arqueó las cejas en señal de confusión, quiso creer que todo era una mala jugada de su mente o que el otro era un espejismo, sin embargo el menor despejó, sin saberlo, su gran duda.

 

—No lo adivinarías ni en mil años, ni lo intentes. Es un nombre extraño...

—Señor ¿ya sabe qué va a pedir? —interrumpió un joven con una carta en la mano.

—Radamanthys —completó.

 

El General marino observó al muchacho que lo estaba atendiendo, pero después dirigió la mirada al inglés que le había confesado su nombre. Como pudo le contestó al empleado con voz trémula.

 

—Lo mismo que él...

 

El mozo observo la bandeja del joven inglés y abrió grande los ojos, eso era como para dos personas, si no más. Anotó en su pequeña libreta y despidiéndose se alejó dejándolos solos.

 

—Pero me dicen Rada —agregó resuelto.

—Oh... —Fue lo único que pudo expresar Kanon, dándole la seguridad a Radamanthys con esa expresión en el rostro, que estaba loco o algo por el estilo, acaso ¿era retrasado o no entendía bien el idioma?

 

El General sacudió levemente la cabeza y recordó, recordó que los Espectros de Hades, a diferencia de ellos que habían sido entrenados desde pequeños para portar una armadura —siendo conocedores de su destino—, los guerreros de Hades por el contrario habían sido humanos normales que, una noche, cuando el sello de Hades se quebró, fueron convocados y reunidos para portar sus armaduras; cabía entonces la posibilidad que al volver a la vida lo hiciesen como humanos normales de nuevo, para continuar con sus vidas mundanas. ¿Era eso? Pues, solo eran cavilaciones del griego, pero quizás no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

 

¿Radamanthys no lo recordaba para nada? ¿No recordaba quienes habían sido en un pasado?

 

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró Kanon tratando de salir de ese ensueño— digo, eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Gracias —soltó el General cuando el mozo llegó con la bandeja.

—Trabajo, bueno ahora no —siguió Radamanthys—. Tuve un pequeño desgarro en el hombro —sacudió el brazo izquierdo— y me dieron días... porque trabajo en el puerto, no les sirvo con el brazo delicado; pero no es nada, algo mínimo, me molesta nada mas... ¿y tú?

 

Kanon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Radamanthys, lejos de cómo lo había conocido y de la imagen que había formado de su persona, se mostraba como un muchacho común, despreocupado y simpático, muy expresivo y bastante agradable. Ese no era el Kyoto con el que una vez se había enfrentado.

 

—Yo... estoy de vacaciones... —expresó el General dándole atención a su desayuno.

—¿Vacaciones? —se sorprendió el menor—, mira que el mundo es grande para decidir venir justo a las Islas Feroe...

—Es cierto —rió—; será el destino, quizás...

—¿Y qué haces? ¿Trabajas, estudias, vives en Grecia?

—Pues... sí, vivo en Grecia, trabajo allí... —Kanon se explicó hasta ese punto.

—¿De qué trabajas?

 

La pregunta tan temida.

 

—S-Soldado...

—¿Eres militar en Grecia? —Radamanthys observó con atención al hombre, no le parecía una idea descabellada. Tenía brazos que juzgaba de potentes y una sudadera negra le permitía entrever un físico trabajado.

—Sí, algo así...

—Oye... ¿comerás eso? —señaló el rubio los huevos sobre las tostadas.

—No, tómalo si quieres —El General extendió el plato con una sonrisa.

 

Ese joven le hacía sonreír… por unos segundos y con su charla había olvidado las razones que lo habían arrastrado a escapar de su realidad, refugiándose en otro país, lejos de aquel lugar que lo atormentaba, por encerrar sus recuerdos más tormentosos.

 

El joven ingles notó en su compañero una mirada melancólica, mas su sonrisa era franca, pero ni así su rostro perdía su tinte triste. Aquel hombre extranjero era tan extraño.

 

Terminaron de desayunar, hablando y discutiendo. A medida que las ideas iban surgiendo, demostraron que pensaban muy distinto, aunque claro, tenían sus puntos en común, pero así hablaran de política, fútbol, guerras, sociedad, saltando de un tema al otro, uno decía A y el otro B.

 

—No, te digo que el vino tinto es para la carne —exclamó Kanon en el súmmum de la discusión.

— _Ja_... ¿quién lo dice? Para mí, el vino tinto a diferencia del blanco, es para todas las comidas.

—No, porque el blanco es para pescado, ¿Has bebido tinto a la vez que comías pescado? Es un asco.

 

Radamanthys observó el reloj de pulsera, el General notó que la interesante charla gastronómica había llegado a su fin. Ambas bandejas estaban vacías, gracias al rubio.

 

Con cortedad el inglés se disculpó y alegó que debía volver a su departamento, y con algo de incomodidad Kanon se ofreció a caminar con él, ya que "iban para el mismo lado". Pues bien, pensó el inglés, tendría con quien discutir en el camino y así distraerse.

 

—No es así... en muchos países, si no vas a la guerra te meten preso. Es la obligación del ser humano defender su patria —argumentaba el griego caminando con lentitud a la par de su compañero por pequeñas calles inglesas.

—Pues prefiero que me metan preso —aseguró Radamanthys con efusividad—. Antes de matar a otros, antes de matar a un hermano con mis propias manos...

—No se trata solo de eso, detrás de una guerra hay muchos intereses, reconozco que en su mayoría son políticos o que atañen a un solo individuo, para cuando involucra a una comunidad, a un foco determinado, a las necesidades de los individuos, es necesario... —antes de que el otro replicase agregó—. No entiendes, si vives en un país que está en guerra, debes defenderlo. ¡Vives ahí! Si tú no acabas con el enemigo, él lo hará con ciento de civiles o inocentes, con tu familia, tus amigos, tu gente —aunque claro, Kanon se refería más que nada a guerras distintas, quizás no tanto a las guerras provocada entre países sin no a las monumentales de los Dioses, pero eso era algo que aun no podía explicar y quizás por eso sus argumentos sonaban desesperados y vacíos.

 

—Tú no entiendes, las guerras no son necesarias. Defender la paz con una guerra es igual a defender la virginidad con una orgía...

 

Ante aquella frase, el General no pudo más que reír con estrepito. Vaya que tenia chispa el rubio.

 

—¡Encima te burlas! —se ofendió el inglés— Me cae mal la gente que se ríe de mí.

—No me río de ti. Si no de la frase, me causó gracia.

—Ya llegamos —pronunció Radamanthys débilmente.

 

Se quedaron de pie, frente a una pequeña entrada de puerta blanca, como no queriendo despedirse. La verdad, debían admitirlo, era interesante hablar con una persona así. Quizás por eso se quedaron en silencio, sin intentar despedirse.

 

—¿Dónde estás hospedado?

—Pues... llegue hoy, aun no busqué nada... ¿recomiendas algún hotel?

 

El rubio observó el pequeño equipaje del griego que constaba únicamente de un bolso de mano.

 

—¿Te quedas por mucho tiempo?

—No sé, la verdad... tiempo indeterminado.

 

El inglés dudó: ¿en verdad ese hombre estaba de vacaciones? ¿O buscaba escapar de algo o de alguien? Esa fue la sensación que le dio, como que Kanon estaba allí por estar, sin rumbo fijo, sin razones, o quizás buscándolas.

 

—Pues... —dijo Radamanthys dubitativo— q-quédate... digo, así no pagas hotel y bueno... hay lugar —Se había puesto nervioso, era una insensatez ofrecerle techo a un desconocido que podía matarlo en mitad de la noche—. No pienses mal, solo que… —No tenía pretextos. Aquel hombre era sumamente interesante, no quería perderlo de vista, ni a él ni a sus charlas interesantes que desembocaban siempre en discusiones acaloradas que le entretenía.

—¿Estás seguro? Apenas hoy nos conocimos.

—Sí. No importa, vivo solo.

—No sabes nada de mí. Si soy un loco, un estafador, un ladrón.

—Mientras no intentes matarme por las noches.

—Pensé que te caía mal —sonrió Kanon hechizando al otro con esa sonrisa.

—Pues sí... eso no ha cambiado, me caes como una patada al hígado, pero aun me quedó pendiente demostrarte que Pelé es mejor que Maradona —espetó firme abriendo la puerta de la pequeña entrada.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —se quejó el General riendo de cansancio, acompañó al inglés por unas escaleras caracol de mármol— ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

—No son prejuicios, hablo futbolísticamente —Llegaron ante una puerta de madera, cuyo número siete marcado en ella apenas se podía leer—. No me importa lo que Maradona haga de su vida, me molesta su arrogancia, es bueno, pero se cree el mejor, en cambio Pelé sí es el mejor...

—Maradona es arrogante porque tiene con qué serlo, es el mejor —interrumpió—, en el mundial 78’...

—Pasa —invitó Radamanthys pateando la ropa frente a la puerta que molestaba el paso.

 

El hombre de pelo azul frenó en seco.

 

—Increíble, tenemos algo en común —expresó divertido mientras observaba el desorden—. Esto es el infierno sobre la tierra...

—Bueno, tampoco seas tan desagradecido con mi hospitalidad —se ofendió el inglés muy gestual.

 

Radamanthys recogió con rapidez la ropa desperdigada por todos lados, la colocó en un cesto y con la mirada señaló la cama.

 

—Tengo un colchón de sobra debajo, no suelo tener visitas, la mayoría duerme conmigo en mi cama... —rió con sus últimas palabras, pero enseguida agregó cuando lo vio jugando con un adorno de cristal—; Ey, deja eso... lo vas a romper.

—Lo siento —Kanon lo dejó sobre el buró—. Por mí en cualquier lado está bien.

 

El rubio sacó el colchón debajo de la cama y buscó unas sábanas, mientras el General le decía que no se preocupara, aun era temprano para eso.

 

—¿No quieres descansar un poco? Si llegaste hoy el viaje te debe haber agotado.

—No tanto, descansé bien...

—En fin, prefiero hacerlo ahora, más tarde me dará pereza.

 

El invitado cooperó un poco y en segundos todo estaba listo, el inglés recalcó que faltaba poco para el almuerzo. ¿Cómo podía pensar en comida después de tremendo desayuno?. Y el griego se ofreció con gentileza a cocinar un plato típico de su país, era lo mínimo que podía hacer en agradecimiento, y vaya que Radamanthys se lo agradeció, hacía tiempo que no comía "comida" pues lo suyo no podía llamarse cocinar, si no más bien “lucha feroz con la comida”, después de intentar hacer un almuerzo o cena, la cocina parecía más un campo de batalla que otra cosa.

 

En una hora todo estaba listo y el inglés dispuesto a almorzar con auténtica hambre para sorpresa del otro, le agradaba ese apetito voraz.

 

—Esto está delicioso —expresó el rubio contento mientras tomaba otro bocado con el tenedor.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Musaka —Kanon empleó un tono de voz normal, pero luego agregó algo dudoso, pero igual de curioso— dime Rada... ¿quién eres? —La pregunta sonó muy extraña y decidió reformularla—; digo, cuéntame de ti, de tu vida, de antes —propuso con la ilusión de saber si era el Radamanthys que él conoció.

—Pues... nací aquí... al igual que mi familia.

—¿Tienes familia?

—Una madre, de mi padre no sé nada, se fue, se murió, es algo que mi madre nunca me explicó, y eso que tengo ya veinticuatro, pero ella aun me sigue tratando como a un niño —Sonrió ante su comentario— y dos hermanas mayores —completó.

—Oh... hermanas...

—Sí, una de veintiocho y la otra de treinta, la mayor estudia astronomía y la otra es maestra… y no te las presento.

—Eres el menor —sonrió Kanon—, el mimado... criado entre mujeres.

—Ni tanto. O será por eso que escapé de mi casa...

—¿Escapaste?

—No precisamente, me refiero... a que vine a vivir solo, quizás por eso...

—Está bien, es lógico que quieras independencia.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el inglés bebiendo un poco de jugo.

—Yo... nací en Grecia, viví toda mi vida allí —Ignoró el hecho de ser un General de Poseidón, desde ya—. Tengo un hermano gemelo.

—Un hermano gemelo —se sorprendió Radamanthys.

—Sí, mayor por unos segundos. De mis padres lo único que sé es que murieron... mi madre cuando nos dio a luz, mi padre en un enfrentamiento, en una discusión lo asesinaron...

—Oh... y tu hermano ¿es igual de pesado que tú? —bromeó el inglés para aplacar los ánimos.

 

Kanon realizó una mueca de enojo y entrecerrando los ojos respondió.

 

—No me llevo muy bien con él...

—¿Por?

—Quizás porque pensamos muy distinto —Luego de decir eso y analizar sus palabras en silencio se contradijo de manera automática—. Todo lo contrario, justamente porque pensamos parecido... Es raro de explicar, desde niños que nos llevamos como perro y gato y ahora de adultos... las cosas están delicadas.

—Entiendo —naturalizó el rubio, aunque todo lo contrario, pero tampoco presionaría al otro para que le contase sus dramas familiares, no era quien para inmiscuirse así—. Lástima que te lleves así con tu única familia.

 

Kanon escondió su tristeza. Sí, era cierto. Radamanthys se sintió muy estúpido al hacer esa obvia acotación lastimosa, pero no fue su intención y se disculpó.

 

—Lo siento, no tuve que haber dicho eso.

 

El rostro del inglés se curvó en una mueca de arrepentimiento, le hizo lucir algo delicado en sus facciones y en su porte, como un niño y no tan hosco como de costumbre. Eso le arrancó una sonrisa sincera al mayor.

 

—No te preocupes. No es nada, con el tiempo me he acostumbrado —¿A qué? Tal vez a cargar con todo ese peso.

—¿Quieres recorrer la ciudad más tarde? —ofreció el inglés para desviarse del delicado tema.

—Pues sí. Es buena idea —Kanon perdió la mirada en el otro recordando sus enfrentamientos en Hades, no cabía duda, era el Kyoto que había conocido en el pasado, nada más que cambiado, más mundano, más común, más bello, más sencillo.

 

El rubio notó la mirada insistente del otro e incómodo desvió la vista perdiéndola en algún punto muerto. Kanon tenía la facilidad, así como de exasperarlo por momentos, de incomodarlo terriblemente con su profundo mirar, con esas sonrisas sensuales, acaso ¿ _pateaban_ para el mismo lado?

 

Radamanthys nunca había pensando de esa forma sobre un hombre y Kanon... Kanon no tenía tiempo para esos asuntos, guerra tras guerra, sufrimiento, muertes, traición, no tenía la cabeza para ello; sin embargo, en aquellas pseudo vacaciones comenzaba a sentirse más mundano. A pesar de tener frente a él a un enemigo, se sentía a gusto con el rubio, conociéndolo de otra forma.

 

Debido a que tenía como visita a Kanon, el inglés aprovechó dicha excusa para ordenar un poco su departamento, levantó los platos y comenzó. A pesar de que le pidió al griego que no se moleste, el mayor insistió en ayudarlo.

 

Fue un gran desafió y a Kanon le encantaban los desafíos, ni la guerra de Hades se comparaba a aquello, ordenar ese lugar implicó esfuerzo, voluntad, perseverancia y estómago. ¿Es que acaso el inglés no sabía que la comida tiende a descomponerse?

 

Más de una vez Radamanthys rompió a reír nervioso cuando el General hacia un gran hallazgo, ya sea debajo de la cama o dentro del ropero.

 

Cansado del viaje, el griego tuvo que admitirlo: estaba agotado, el inglés le propuso dormir una siesta mientras él se quedaba leyendo, y Kanon no se rehúso a tan tentadora propuesta, en su cama improvisada se arrojó vestido y se quedó de inmediato dormido.

 

A su lado, en su propia cama, el rubio tomó un libro y lo abrió dispuesto a leer, pero la imagen de ese hombre profundamente dormido lo distrajo, posó los ojos observando detenidamente la fisionomía, un espectáculo en todo su esplendor, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro holgado que le sentaba muy bien a su cuerpo trabajado y bien formado. Ante ese deleite, cuando el rubio notó su comportamiento, se reprendió mentalmente, furioso consigo mismo intentó concentrarse en su libro. No obstante, maldición, era más interesante espiar a Kanon dormir que su preciada lectura.

 

Las facciones marcadas del General, ahora relajadas por un dulce sueño, no dejaban de ser igualmente masculinas y atrapantes, los labios finos y largos, apenas entreabiertos intentaban atrapar el aire del ambiente y tenía los brazos cruzados. Con los mechones de pelo cayendo caprichosamente sobre la frente y rostro era toda una poesía.

 

Radamanthys suspiró e intentó dormir un poco lejos de conseguirlo, la presencia del griego le perturbaba por demás. ¿Cómo haría a la noche para poder dormir sabiendo que ese hombre estaba a escasos metros de su cuerpo?

 

…

 

Un molesto rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana le dio justo en el ojo derecho. Radamanthys despertó con lentitud, abriendo los párpados pesados para llevarse una sorpresa, Kanon lo mirada, sentado en la precaria cama con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Hacia cuanto había despertado?

 

El rubio se sintió algo incómodo con esa invasión visual, pero acaso ¿el no había hecho lo mismo? ¿Y de una forma más vil? Aprovechándose del sueño del griego, por lo menos este no ocultó nada.

 

El inglés se desperezó e intentó pronunciar algo, pero el General se le adelantó.

 

—Son las... casi las siete de la tarde —se corrigió.

—Dios... cómo dormimos.

—Cómo dormiste —contradijo Kanon riéndose y poniéndose de pie para tomar su sudadera. Menos mal que él era el viajero cansado.

—¿Hace cuanto despertaste?

—Un par de horas... minutos —mintió al ver el rostro de su compañero.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Porque te veías menos molesto así dormido.

 

Radamanthys frunció el ceño confundido.

 

—¿Puedo bañarme? —investigó el General.

—Claro, ya debes haber adivinado donde está el baño —bostezó el rubio y se levantó de la cama para abrir más las cortinas, los últimos rayos de sol comenzaban a desaparecer.

 

Mientras Kanon se metía al baño, el inglés se preparó una merienda, aunque ya era hora de ir pensando en la cena; pero como a Radamanthys no le gustaba saltearse las comidas, se sentó para disfrutar su té con tostadas.

 

Había terminado de desayunar, con el ruido de la lluvia del baño caer, había lavado la taza y había ordenado lo poco que estaba desordenado. Se encontraba aburrido espiando por la ventana y aun podía escuchar el ruido del agua caer; ¿por qué se tardaba tanto? Una idea inundó su mente: espiar al griego, pero el calor en las mejillas le hizo sentir estúpido, infantil, hormonal, adolescente, irrespetuoso y muchas más que olvidó por ser muchas o redundantes. Hasta que al final el ruido de las canillas cerrarse fue una bendición.

 

Media hora más, hasta que salió del baño con el pelo húmedo, el rostro del inglés lo dijo todo.

 

—Pensé que te habías suicidado en mi baño...

—¿Por qué? —rió Kanon levantando las cejas en señal de desconcierto. Llevaba el mismo pantalón, pero una musculosa de un color más clara que la anterior.

—Tardas más que una mujer.

—Un pelo así lleva tiempo de lavar, además me gusta el agua...

 

Radamanthys reparó en el cabello del hombre, era de un azul muy llamativo, algo pesado por la humedad del mismo, pero tan abundante que igual caía, aun seco, pesado sobre los hombros.

 

—Será mejor que cenemos y después salgamos —pronunció el griego al ver el estado ido del otro.

—Sí, pero ¿qué cenamos?

—No tengo ganas de cocinar.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Pizza?

—Genial.

—¡Por fin coincidimos en algo! —ironizó Kanon dejando la camiseta sucia dentro de una bolsa que dio a parar dentro de su pequeño bolso de mano.

 

En veinte minutos el General se encontraba devorando una pizza y aunque al principio creyó que dos pizzas medianas eran mucho para dos hombres, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido una sabia decisión del inglés, ya que este comía por dos hombres. Kanon lo espiaba preguntándose cómo hacía para mantener ese cuerpo, y esa pregunta escapó de sus labios.

 

—¿Cómo haces?

—¿Eh?

—Para mantener tu figura —respondió el griego— y comer como un cerdo —rió a lo último y aunque pensó que el otro se ofendería también rompió a reír.

—El puerto… se gastan muchas energías, créeme, llegué a tener anemia.

—Ah, y por eso... comes todo lo que antes no habías comido —se burló.

—No —Radamanthys ignoró la broma—, solo disfruto de uno de los gran placeres de la vida...

—Comparto eso, yo también. Aunque prefiero gastar mis energías en el sexo, otros de los grandes placeres de la vida —comentó con naturalidad y el rubio se atragantó con una aceituna negra.

 

Algo se quebró en ese momento, una barrera invisible, quizás porque Radamanthys con esa reacción dejó al desnudo sus verdaderas emociones y pensar, ¿qué más daba? nunca había estado con un hombre, pero jamás había rechazado esa idea, solo que la situación no se había dado hasta el momento, y no era su culpa, era culpa del griego con esas miraditas sensuales, ese acento hechizante, ese porte masculino y esas sonrisas que pecaban de libidinosas, sin dejar de lado sus palabras con doble sentido. ¡Pero qué tipo molesto! ¿Por qué le daba vueltas a la cosa si estaba que se caía de maduro el asunto?

 

No era fácil para el General, dejando de lado su desconcierto, Radamanthys era aun un enemigo, en algún rincón de su ser, su persona lo consideraba como tal, pero en tal caso, el rechazo y la atracción era mutua.

 

—¿Adónde iremos? —rompió Kanon con el pesado silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

—Supongo que al bar no querrás ir, es tu primer día aquí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Digo, una resaca con el cansancio del viaje no es una buena combinación.

—¿Entonces?

—Había pensando en ir al puerto, es un lindo lugar, a mí me da mucha paz —comenzó a balbucear—; digo, por ahí te parece tonto, pero ver las estrellas, la luz de la luna sobre el agua...

—Qué romántico —interrumpió el General riendo, pero con una sincera sonrisa.

—Bueno, si no quieres —Radamanthys se sintió avergonzado al proponer una salida tan novelesca.

—Me parece genial.

—Perfecto —El inglés ocultó su desconcierto.

 

En pocos minutos estaban listos, la noche cálida era ideal para caminar, no llevaron abrigos aunque al principio el griego sintió el frío en la piel, estaba vestido con una musculosa, pero por fortuna llevaba un pantalón largo. Se frotó los brazos helados y el rubio prestó atención al gesto.

 

—¿Quieres volver por un abrigo?

—No, está bien.

 

Silencio. Ambos pensaban en diversas cosas al mismo tiempo. Las pequeñas calles iluminadas tenuemente por las luces de los faroles.

 

—¿Sabes? Dicen que los humanos que se conocen, lo han hecho antes...

—¿Dices que ya nos conocíamos? —Kanon prestó atención a las palabras de su compañero, algo emocionado, pues quizás lo había recordado, pero ¿sería bueno que Radamanthys lo recordase? ¿Todo seguiría igual entre los dos?

—Digo que “creo”... que nuestra familia, amigos, conocidos, nuestro jefe, compañeros de trabajo, la gente con la que interactuamos, venimos desde vidas pasadas unidos. Quien es tu hermano pudo haber sido un amigo en tu vida pasada, y quien es tu amigo, un hermano, o tu padre, o un tío...

—Crees en otras vidas.

—Creo que de algún modo estamos conectados, o puesto en otras palabras: destinados a cruzarnos siempre, por eso las rivalidades o la simpatía, digo... quizás te hayas llevado muy mal con tu hermano en otra vida y eso lo has acarreado al presente, y ahí a que se lleven como perro y gato.

 

Kanon esbozó un gesto de incredulidad, la rivalidad con su hermano era mucho más compleja, ese gesto fue lo que le dio pie al otro para continuar.

 

—¿No lo crees así? ¿Nunca te ha pasado de que alguien te caiga muy bien de entrada o muy mal?

—No creo en las casualidades, que es distinto. El que yo haya venido aquí, el que te haya encontrado —El General estuvo a punto de cometer un error y decirlo todo, de tomarlo por los hombros y hacerle recordar Hades a los golpes de ser necesario.

—Ya llegamos —interrumpió Radamanthys.

 

Kanon se quedó sin palabras.

 

—Esto es… bellísimo.

 

El griego se perdió por completo en la superficie calma del agua cuya luna se reflejaba apenas, el cielo cubierto de estrellas era algo sencillamente imponente y magnifico, más la brisa que ondeaba caprichosamente su cabello. Todo era un poema, eso pensó el inglés observando al hombre, Kanon era todo un poema. El lugar lo era, la situación lo era.

 

—Sigue... —propuso Radamanthys.

—¿Eh? —le costó recordar de lo que estaba hablando— Pues eso... que no creo en las casualidades, tú lo has dicho, que yo haya elegido venir aquí de vacaciones siendo el mundo tan grande, que te haya encontrado a ti... supongo que los dioses así lo habrán querido...

—¿Dioses? —susurró el rubio— No metas a los Dioses en esto.

 

Kanon se desconcertó con aquellas palabras y esa mirada de reproche que pronto se tornó a una más relajada.

 

—Creo en que el destino este escrito por Dios o los Dioses, pero… —continuó Radamanthys.

—Que nosotros podemos torcerlo, sin dudas —completó el General adivinando las palabras del otro. El inglés asintió, lo que motivó al griego a acotar— ¡Nuevamente coincidimos en algo! Ya comienzo a asustarme.

 

Radamanthys ignoró la pulla de su compañero y con la espalda apoyada en la baranda se quedó contemplando la calle y pensando, mientras Kanon perdía su mirada sobre el firmamento.

 

Pasó el tiempo, segundos, minutos, horas, no supieron... Estaban cómodos y a gusto allí, pero el frío comenzaba a sentirse por estar quietos en el mismo lugar, tan cerca del agua.

 

El inglés propuso con algo de pena regresar, con algo de pena porque intuyó que no seguirían iguales hasta el momento, quizás por eso se animó a pronunciar mientras el calor volvía a sus cuerpos con la caminata de regreso.

 

—Yo... es raro... —dijo y Kanon le prestó atención. Sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Radamanthys que se desprendía por cada poro de su piel— Tampoco creo en las casualidades —levantó la vista y la posó sobre el griego, bajándola de nuevo al suelo, vencido por la mirada penetrante del otro—. El que te haya encontrado, el que te haya invitado a mi casa de buenas a primera... Todo es tan raro, no va ni un día y aun así siento que te conozco de toda la vida... me caes mal, al mismo tiempo de que me caes bien...

 

El general soltó una risa algo apagada, pues a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con el rubio.

 

—Me gustas, tanto como me desagradas... –Siguió explicándose Radamanthys y súbitamente calló, había hablado demás, demasiado suelto para lo reservado que solía ser— ¿Ves? Me haces decir cosas que jamas creí decirlas... menos a un desconocido.

 

"Y menos a un hombre"... Le faltó agregar.

 

El silencio de Kanon amenazó con matarlo, pero tampoco se animó a decirle nada más ni mucho menos a reprocharle tan tortuoso silencio. Llegaron ante el departamento, Radamanthys metió la llave y abrió la puerta, la larga escalera fue lo primero que vieron, iluminadas apenas. Fue el inglés quien subió con el General detrás, cuestionándose sus palabras, preguntándose qué pensaba el griego de él, odiándose por haber sido tan transparente, pues cuando debió serlo no lo fue y en el momento más inoportuno consiguió serlo.

 

Kanon solo pensaba en llegar cuanto antes al descanso, justo frente a la puerta del departamento del rubio y lejos de miradas inquisidoras. Y cuando llegaron, el General aprovechó el descuido de Radamanthys para tomarlo por la cintura y voltearlo, acorralándolo contra el marco de la puerta.

 

El inglés nada pudo hacer ante esos potentes brazos que lo aferraban, pudo luchar pero no quiso, su mano dejó caer sus llaves que hicieron un escándalo sobre el suelo de cerámica.

 

Indecorosamente su boca se vio invadida por la lengua húmeda y cálida de Kanon.

 

Un hombre lo estaba abrazando...

Un hombre lo estaba besando...

Y era Kanon...

 

¿Algo podía ser mejor? No... Sin dudas.

 

Sin saber bien que hacer, el rubio se dejó llevar. Correspondió el caluroso beso, con los ojos abiertos para no perder detalle, sintiendo la dureza de Kanon golpeando contra sus propios genitales, dejando en claro que eso era algo que el General hacia tiempo había considerado hacer, por lo menos explicaba tan rápida motivación.

 

Los brazos inmóviles y rígidos del inglés fueron tomados por el otro hombre para rodear su moreno cuello, fue el momento que Radamanthys aprovechó para tomar una distancia prudencial o acabarían quitándose la ropa en el pasillo, y de seguro la anciana Hilbert no se sentiría muy a gusto con dos jóvenes buen mozos retozando en su pasillo.

 

El rubio se agachó para tomar las llaves, pero Kanon se le adelantó, se la cedió con una sonrisa sin emitir palabra alguna. Con rapidez y torpeza embocó la llave en la cerradura, pero esta no quiso ceder. Kanon rió interiormente al ver la desesperación y el nerviosismo del más joven y lo ayudó en tan difícil tarea de abrir la puerta.

 

El General ingresó al departamento con Radamanthys, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de este. La intranquilidad de sentir la dureza del griego en su trasero fue tanta que de nuevo, en la oscuridad del lugar, el inglés tomó distancia levantando las palmas de las manos para evitar lo inevitable.

 

—Espera Kanon, yo... —se apuró el rubio, pero fue interrumpido.

—Tranquilo. Lo sé —caminó con lentitud hasta su "víctima"—. No me comportaré como un animal...

 

Quizás había intuido o leído en los ojos del otro que no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema.

 

—De verdad, yo quiero —siguió balbuceando y caminando hacia atrás—. Siempre quise, la idea nunca me desagradó, pero ya sabes, llega el momento y... —cayó de espaldas sobre la precaria cama de Kanon. Desgracia, pues este aprovecho para irse encima del muchacho.

—Bueno... una vez en el baile hay que bailar —agregó el General recostando apenas su cuerpo sobre el de Radamanthys.

 

¿Y para que mentir? ¿Conque necesidad? Un nuevo beso del griego, más delicado que el anterior, nubló todos los sentidos del rubio, quien a esas alturas cooperaba sumiso, levantando los brazos y sentándose apenas para dejarse quitar la camiseta. Elevó una pierna y luego la otra para permitir lo mismo con los pantalones, ropa interior incluida.

 

Es que sentir las manos de Kanon sobre su piel fue mucho más de lo que se atrevió a imaginar.

 

El General adivinó que al principio debería ser él quien llevase las riendas y eso fue lo que hizo con suma habilidad, se ocupó de besar y descubrir cada recoveco del inglés, sin dejar nada de lado. Su perfume masculino y la hombría endurecida consiguieron ponerlo muy a tono, más de lo que ya estaba, y el dolor en aquella parte baja se hizo presente.

 

Ante la mueca de dolor, el rubio se compadeció de él y le acarició la mejilla. El griego buscó con desesperación quitarse las ropas y así liberar el miembro que a gritos clamaba la libertad.

 

Radamanthys se quedó sin palabras, pues Kanon desnudo era mucho más hombre que vestido, desde ya, las prendas no le permitieron ver más allá, pero su belleza, tan masculina era demasiado para él. Se quedó boca arriba, observando con algo de pudor la entrepierna hinchada del General, quien buscó acomodarse de nuevo para besar, con pasión y delicadeza por igual, el blanco cuello del inglés quien a esas alturas había hecho de los gemidos, suplicas.

 

El General deslizó con suavidad la yema de los dedos sobre el pecho del rubio y no paró hasta llegar al miembro que acarició. Tortuosamente comenzó a masturbarlo, arrancándole nuevos gemidos. Le encantaba espiarle al rostro, curvado de placer. Los ojos apenas abiertos, la boca intentando atrapar el aire que escaseaba en sus pulmones; le divertía robarle un beso para dificultarle la labor de respirar, y en pocos minutos sintió el cálido líquido en la palma de la mano, que cayó sobre los rubios vellos de Radamanthys, ensuciándole apenas su vientre.

 

El inglés buscó componerse y cuando su respiración se regularizo se arrodilló sobre la precaria cama mientras fue el griego quien se acostó sobre la misma en una pose despreocupada y sensual, con los brazos detrás de su nuca a la espera del placer.

 

Radamanthys tardó un poco en decidirse, pero aquello era algo que hacía tiempo quería hacer y no pensaba perder la oportunidad. La hombría de Kanon pedía atención con urgencia y eso fue lo que hizo.

 

Se agachó con lentitud hasta que los labios tomaron contacto con aquella dureza, y aunque en un principio se arrepintió, cuando lo tuvo de lleno en la boca supo que había nacido para hacer eso, ese día y con el General.

 

Aquella vista era sublime para él. Ver como el miembro se perdía en la boca del rubio y como este disfrutaba con la labor, era demasiado para sus ojos. Lo tomó de la cabellera y enredó los dedos en sus bucles, sin ejercer presión, dejándolo hacer a su gusto.

 

—¿Estás seguro que esto no lo habías hecho antes?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —investigó Radamanthys apenado.

—Porque lo haces muy bien, demasiado bien...

 

Sus últimas palabras vaticinaron la eminente eyaculación, el néctar de Kanon golpeó contra el desprevenido pecho del inglés quien no se asqueó, por el contrario, eso lo motivó de nuevo. Dejó caer el cuerpo sobre el del griego para ser él quien le besara en los labios para tomar posesión. El General divertido se dejó hacer, un rato, jugando con el muchacho, maravillándose con su masculinidad, aquella que había visto antes, pero en el campo de batalla y como enemigos. Ahora la situación era muy distinta.

 

—¿Quieres hacérmelo a mí? No hace falta tampoco que haya penetración —preguntó Kanon con voz ronca y empatía, de nuevo sintió ese fuego despertar en su ser, fuego que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

 

Radamanthys negó una vez y luego sonrió, quería ser penetrado por ese hombre. Eso fue suficiente para que el General le tomara de las caderas y le acariciara los glúteos, deseoso por entrar. Deseoso por sentirlo, por penetrarlo, por hacerlo suyo, una y otra vez, sin contemplaciones. Quiso escuchar sus gemidos, provocados únicamente por él y para él, seria suyo y nadie se lo quitaría después.

 

—Espera, Kanon —interrumpió el rubio cuando sintió la hombría del otro de nuevo endurecida, pero ya no en su boca, sino en su intimidad—, colócate un condón...

—No tengo. ¿Tú tienes?

—No… olvidé comprar.

—Ya fue...

—Espera —Lo meditó, pero el inglés mandó todo al carajo, no pensaba perder esa oportunidad.

—Tranquilo. No tengo nada...

 

Radamanthys se aferró al cuello del hombre, dejándose sentar con lentitud sobre el miembro, pero el terror lo dominó, el miedo a lo desconocido y al dolor. Sin embargo Kanon no le dio tiempo a nada, lo aferró de la cintura sin permitir la huida e instó la dolorosa penetración. Muy dolorosa incluso con lubricación, pero que para esas alturas, cuando mitad de la hombría del General ya estaba adentro, era lo que menos les importaba.

 

Al rubio no le importó sentir un dolor desgarrador, no... los besos del Kanon y sus caricias consiguieron distraerlo, más sus palabras, para nada soeces ni tampoco románticas, que en susurros se perdían en sus oídos colándose en su ser.

 

Comenzó a "amar" esa sensación, el inglés comenzó a disfrutar con esa invasión, con esa posesión de su cuerpo, le gustaba saber que era el griego quien conseguía derribarlo de esa forma, pues a otro jamás lo permitiría, solo a él.

 

La terrible labor llegó a su fin, eso creyó con inocencia Radamanthys, pero para Kanon la travesía recién comenzaba.

 

Comprendía que aun faltaba mucho, el rubio dejó la vergüenza de lado para sentarse sobre su amante y comenzar a mover las caderas.

 

—¿De verdad nunca antes había estado con un hombre? —cuestionó Kanon. Comenzó a gozar con intensidad, sobre todo al notar que el otro se liberaba poco a poco de posibles prejuicios para dejarse llevar por el momento.

 

Los gemidos inundaron el departamento, indecorosos y masculinos que despertaron al gato de la señora Hilbert. Sin embargo a ellos solo les importaba hacerse saber que se pertenecían.

 

Un gemido más estrepitoso que los anteriores avisó que el inglés había acabado entre espasmos, frotando el miembro contra el moreno cuerpo del hombre, sintiendo su piel y su aroma, ayudado por las manos, las caricias y todo el cuerpo.

 

Kanon no tardó mucho en vaciarse, solo quiso retener el tiempo un instante, aquello era magnifico, aun más el rostro del rubio luego de la explosión, que luego de estar curvado en una mueca de dolor y placer, se encontraba relajado, dócil y entregado.

 

El General ahogó su gemido en el cuello de Radamanthys aferrándose al punto del dolor de esos glúteos abiertos, tensando todo el cuerpo, para después ir relajándose poco a poco, sin salir del rubio, deseando reservar ese momento en su mente para siempre.

 

Sin embargo el inglés deshizo la postura y se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, cansado y adolorido, se tomó el brazo y recordó el desgarro que había olvidado entre tanta pasión y desenfreno. Ahora el cuerpo le estaba reclamando tal atropello.

 

Sin decir nada Kanon le tomó ese brazo y se lo acarició en señal de consuelo, arrancándole al otro una sincera sonrisa que mereció un profundo beso.

 

La noche amenazó con irse del todo y por eso tomaron la sabia decisión de cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco, pero era tan difícil, quisieron quedarse así, despiertos, observando al otro con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios, pero Morfeo les ganó y se quedaron dormidos.

 

…

 

De nuevo un molesto rayo de sol, sumamente poderoso, ingresó por la ventana y despertó a Kanon, quien solo atinó a acomodarse mejor para evitar la molestia y despertando sin querer con el sutil movimiento a su compañero.

 

Se quedaron con los ojos cerrados, dormitando, a pesar de saber que ese rayo de sol indicaba claramente el mediodía. Supieron que el otro estaba despierto y fue el General quien se animó a pronunciar algo, luego de una noche tan especial.

 

—Me encantaría —susurró en su oído— poder encontrarte en otras vidas.

—Como siempre, nos volveremos a cruzar, Kanon del Dragón Marino —sonrió Radamanthys entre sueños, con los ojos cerrados—. Como amigos, enemigos... o amantes.

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
